


In The Summer Palace

by rainbowdracula



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Damen drives out a different side to Laurent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a Tumblr prompt.

The cool winds blew off the sea and ruffled the thin curtains of the Kings' Quarters in shining Ios, a welcome relief in the dead of summer. The finely woven cotton linens had been pushed to the marble floor in an artless heap.

Damen pulled Laurent tight to him, lavishing kisses to his throat and chest while Laurent's nails dug crescents into his back. Laurent was making little huffing noises of frustration and desire, his hair spilling across the finely embroidered pillows like golden thread. The air was hot and sweltering, yet Damen couldn't imagine letting go of his lover for a single moment.

" _Damianos_ ," Laurent said, petulant and demanding. "Is my neck the only part of me you desire?"

Damen laughed, rising up to kiss Laurent's plush mouth. "I desire every inch of you, beloved."

"Then show me," Laurent said, pushing on Damen's broad shoulders like he could move him without Damen wanting him to. Damen humored Laurent, kissing down his chest and biting at his nipples until they were pebbled and Laurent was gasping.

Finally, Damen was covering Laurent's hips in kisses as Laurent made pleading little noises that Damen felt in his core. He looked up at Laurent's face as he drew his long, shapely legs over his shoulders and pressed his lips to the head. Laurent threw his head back against the pillows, hair falling into his face so only the brilliant pink of his cheeks and the bitten red of his parted lips were visible. A growl rumbled deep in Damen's chest as he swallowed Laurent down further, grip tightening around his pale thighs.

Laurent was making more and more hurt little noises, like the pleasure was being forced out of his very core, and Damen was intent on drawing out every last piece of it. His nose brushed against the patch of hair surrounding Laurent's cock, throat tightening around the head, and a high, sharp cry was forced out of Laurent's throat.

Damen looked up at Laurent, surprised, but a dam seemed to have broken and Laurent was babbling out little nonsense as his mind melt from Damen's ministrations. Laurent was never an unresponsive lover, but he was always quiet, and the sudden outpouring of cries and whimpers made Damen rut against the mattress, chasing his own orgasm.

Those fine, aristocratic fingers went from clutching at the pillows to clutching at Damen's curls like Laurent was trying to tame an unruly stallion, and Damen doubled his efforts to drive him to madness. One hand slipped from Laurent's thigh to his ass, and Damen pressed his thumb against Laurent's hole in the barest tease of penetration.

Laurent screamed out as he came down Damen's throat, back arching right off the bed, and Damen ground his hips down into the sheets, clutching at Laurent as he came down from his high. Panting and boneless, Laurent tugged Damen up to kiss him sloppily and let his legs fall open to rut against him. Damen was quite intent on following Laurent's line of thought when the doors burst open and the guards were at the doorway.

"We heard yelling—" one began, breathless, before stopping when he saw his kings locked in an amorous embrace. "Oh."

" _Out,_ " Damen growled, a bit horse, and they scrambled to comply, the doors slamming shut behind them. The noise was still echoing through the room when Laurent burst out laughing, and the sound was sweeter than any pampered court bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at rainbowdracula.tumblr.com, where I post everything under the sun.


End file.
